gotchaforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Time Bomber
Description "The Time Bomber is an army member and is good with bombs. Scatter the bombs and then lure enemies toward them. Finally, use the BOMB SHOT for the ultimate blast! Teamwork is the key to victory!" This borg is the counterpart of Remote Bomber. Analysis/Strategy Using this Borg Time Bomber is an often-overlooked unit. At first glance one is compelled to dismiss him, after all he cannot spam his ranged attack and has no melee attack, but this 220 GF Energy unit has a surprising amount going for it. While Remote Bomber is able to make his Set Bomb's explode on command, Time Bomber's have a fuse and will blow up after about 4 seconds, or when a unit runs into them. Now, while he may not be able to detonate his Set Bomb on command like Remote Bomber, they are no less effective. They give him the ability to seed the area around him with mines so enemies aren’t able to safely get close. Because of this, he is able to fend off multiple foes with relative safety. Additionally, make sure that you generally keep your left shoulder facing the enemy that you are targeting. This may mean being a bit more predictable in your movements because you frequently circle your foe counter clockwise, but it is imperative that you keep your shoulder pointed at them. This way, if your foe closes in and tries to melee attacks you, you can release a quick Set Bomb to punish them and immediately end their combo. You will deal a small amount of damage to yourself, but far less than if you had recieved damage from your opponent. In the long run, the safest way to play Time Bomber is to have him constantly blowing himself up. While Time Bomber doesn't have a melee attack, to some extent his Set Bomb's can be used almost like a melee attack. Just get close and let them rip. Do not worry about taking damage from your own explosions. Be suicidal and remember; you take heavily reduced damage from your own bombs so your opponent will always take more damage than you will. Your opponent will have a hard time handling your frantic assault and will likely be put on the defensive. Like most units, Time Bomber fights very well from the air and should air dash around as his main method of transportation. Air dashing is especially useful, for while Time Bomber is air dashing to quickly close in on an enemy he can be seeding the air with hazards for other air dashers (which are ubiquitous in PvP). Additionally, if he fires his Bomb Shot from the air, even if he misses there is a chance that he can hit his foe anyway by catching them in the ensuing explosion when his shot hits the ground. However, one doesn't have to play hyper aggressive with Time Bomber to do well. He also excels when playing defensively. Not only do his set bombs make approaching him difficult, but he is also slippery enough to avoid enemies if they manage to close in. A fun trick to pull is to drop Set Bombs as you are dodging so your opponent falls face first into them. At the end of the day, Time Bomber is the most fun when you are getting creative with him. Air dash and release a string of aerial Set Bomb’s while circling your opponent so you can blowing them into your wall. Team up with Wire Gunner and leave a ton of bombs sitting around the anchor of his Set Wire. Go crazy! This borg is also very effective against all of the 4 Cyber Machines, something that many would not suspect he is capable of. He can jump right into the Cyber Machine while dropping Set Bombs like crazy. This will blow the Cyber Machine upwards and it will be unable to recover as it flinches and spirals. Not only does this waste some of the Cyber Machine's precious combination time, but if this is executed repeatedly Time Bomber is able to take out anywhere from a quarter to half of the Cyber Machine's health. Against this Borg As mentioned before, his shots refill slowly. If you see an opportunity to slip in and attack him take it. This borg is not overly hearty. But the best course of action is to try and keep your distance (easier said than done) and use ranged attacks. If you maintain your distance this borg won’t be nearly as threatening, especially if you keep to the air. If you're fighting against this borg while on the ground, even if you dodge the projectile from a Bomb Shot, you could still get caught up in an explosion. Just make sure to dodge his Bomb Shot when he does shoot because they excel in both power and projectile speed. Good borgs to use against him are any that specialize in range. Most of the Girl Borgs and Gun Borgs are prime counters for Time Bomber, as well as pretty much any Wing or Air Borgs . It is also interesting to note that a Cosmic Dragon or Space Dragon's black hole will suck up any deployed Set Bombs. Moves How to Get this Borg "Defeat the Bombing Unit" at the Market Place is a good place to fight both normal and rare forms of Time Bomber. The force sequence for Time Bomber is 2, 3, 9. Category:Gun Borg Category:Borgs_Following_the_Normal_Level-up_Schedule